Harry Discovers Nyan Cat
by Boobear-loves-Hazza
Summary: Isn't the title self-explainatory? :3 Well just to warn you, it's Drarry, with very suckish humor because I simply am not funny :D Now please read and enjoy! Edit: If you don't like Drarry, don't read it. I thought that was something I didn't have to say.


**Disclaimer: ********I own the game Nyan Cat as much as I own Harry Potter.**

**This is a crack!fic I suppose...I'm not really sure actually. XD I wrote this at 2am so don't judge me. x)**

**If you don't know the game Nyan Cat this will most likely make no sense at all, just sayin' ;3**

**This was written because I felt to need to write something that's Drarry and because I played Nyan Cat and have that damned song stuck in my head.  
I feel for Dray x3**

**Now, without further ado, here's the story: Harry Discovers Nyan Cat!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan..."_

"Turn that off!"

"Aww...why? It's so funny! Look I- Shit now I lost a life!"

"Serves you right. That is damn annoying. Turn it of or I sear I'll throw a monumental fit!"

"Shut up, Malfoy and let me play that game!"

Mentioned blonde only glared at his boyfriend. It seemed like he loved that game more than him for Merlin's sake!

_"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, n-!" _

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!" Draco sreeched trying to shut out the irritating noises by covering his ears with his hands. He loved Harry alright, but that stupid _Muggle game, _was annoying beyond anything else there was. Why Harry was so inffuated with it all of a sudden was a great misery to the Slytherin.

Harry giggled and continued with his silly little game. "C'mon Draco, the cat's so adorable! How can you _not _love it?"

"Well either you're deaf or really really stupid Harry darling because that '_music_' is irritating as hell!" Draco snapped, making sure to put a sarcastic tone on the word _music_. It wasn't music after all, only that stupid pop-tart-cat saying '_nyan_' over and over again, with a stupid melody.

Oh, if Draco ever found the people who invented this...

"I already have 90,000 points, I nearly reached 100,000!" The brunette said excitedly, bouncing up and down in his armchair, his laptop in his lap.

"My God! Just how long have we been sitting here?" Draco sighed exasperatedly.

Harry pondered this for a while, never taking his eyes of the screen though. "Uhm, I think one or two hours maybe?"

If Draco had n't been annoyed before, then he definitely was now. He put up with a lot of shit like this for his boyfriend, like having Harry bring stray cats into their dorms demanding to keep them until they found a home for it, or Harry wanting to play Quidditch when it was raining heavily outside.

But _this...__this_ was the very last straw!

"I've had it! Harry I love you, you know that I do, but this insanity has to stop now or I'll go mental!" Draco said with a tone of finality to his voice that left no room for arguing. With that said he stood up from his place on the couch and went over to Harry, intending to take his laptop away.

Harry, who was not stupid after all, could give it a good guess what Draco was up to, but he couldn't stop the game now! He almost reached 100, 00 points, somwthign he tried to do for a few days now! He wouldn't let Draco ruin that for him. So the Raven pressed pause and closed his laptop, pressing his to his chest protoectively.

"Nu-uh~ You're not getting it!"

"Harry...give me that laptop." Draco said in a dangerously low tone.

Harry huffed, "No."

"Accio, laptop." Draco drawled with a wave of his wand.

"Draco! No! Please let me finish this one game!" Harry pleaded holding onto his laptop to keep it from Draco.

Even though Draco wanted to do nothing more than to find the makers of that game, and Avada Kedavra them for this stupidity, he couldn't deny Harry anything. He ighed and dropped his wand to his side, sinking back into the couch.

_No wonder the Gryffindor common room is so empty..._ Draco thought with a sigh.

"Yay! You're the best Dray." Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. The boy opened up his laptop, and continued the game happily.

"Only 10,000 points more!" he informed Draco after a few minutes.

"Great then this can stop and I can finally get some peace and quiet, " Draco said with a reliefed sigh.

Harry snickered at his boyfriend's comment, the blonde was just the cutest even when he was annoyed or tired. Just as Harry was about to reach his 100,000 points he lost his last life and the pink pop-tart-cat died.

"No! It can't be dead! Not after all we've been through! Fuck it!" The Golden Boy grumbled and tossed his laptop onto the couch before he stood up and plopped down right next to Draco, who was slowly nodding off to sleep.

Harry smiled at his half-asleep boyfriend and brushed a few starnds of platinum-blonde hair out of Draco's eyes, wrapping one arm around his shoulders he cuddled up to him and soon driffted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**So...that's it. See that pretty blue review button? It _likes_ you :3 Be nice and click it? :)**

**~Toodles x)**


End file.
